


Mavin

by romeonohomeo



Series: Five Senses (series of one shots) [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeonohomeo/pseuds/romeonohomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew has a foreign import and a fire starter. They mean everything to each other in the most dysfunctional way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mavin

Gavin has a voice like daffodils and midnight air. He makes a variety of strange noises when disgruntled, which Michael will tease him relentlessly about despite loving them. His words don't flow easily but rather coagulate like condensation and they eventually drip into a (somewhat) coherent thought. 

Gavin tastes like spearmint gum and everclear. Michael doesn't like either of those things separately, when originating from Gavin, he adores the taste of them.

Gavin smells like the penthouse does and of aftershave. The only thing Gavin is careful about during a heist is getting viscera on him, so his scent is rarely tainted with blood or smoke. Michael is puzzled by how he manages to spare himself from getting dirty but barely escaping alive. 

Gavin is lithe and tan and very pretty. Michael isn't a fan of how skinny he is, but doesn't mind how effortlessly Gavin wrap his legs around his waist. 

Gavin is sharp. His hipbones are easily visible when he stretches. This concerns Michael, but he knows that he eats enough and leaves it along. Gavin is warm feeling whenever he feels like cuddling, and Michael finds it in him to ignore the few vertebrae in his neck. 

Michael is sarcastically sharp witted, with a tongue like acid and voice like bubblegum. The way he sounds changes drastically depending on his tone. His harshness eases when telling Gavin how beautiful he is when they're alone.

Michael tastes like green candy. Gavin wasn't sure he could tell you what green candy tasted like until the day Michael grabbed him during a particularly dangerous heist and kissed him as desperately as he could before dashing off without a word.

Michael's scent is composed of a lot of unidentifiable explosives and laundry sheets. It's the weirdest combination of scents, but Gavin finds it intoxicating nonetheless. Whenever he borrows his jacket, he finds that the smell lingers on his own clothes. 

Michael has more muscle than Gavin does, which proves to be useful for carrying him. He's splattered with freckles from head to toe and has a devilish smirk that seems to charm whoever he wants it to. 

Michael is a hell of a lot softer than Gavin is, but he's also much colder. It balances out with Gavin's lack of mass but better production of heat. He'll intertwine their legs together and let himself be enveloped in Michael's grip and tries his best to keep him warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I was struck with feelings for Mavin.


End file.
